Watermarks can be embedded or otherwise included in media to enable additional information to be conveyed with the media. For example, audio watermarks can be embedded or otherwise included in the audio data/signal portion of a media stream, file and/or signal to convey data, such as media identification information, copyright protection information, etc., with the media. Such watermarks enable monitoring of the distribution and/or use of media, such as by detecting watermarks present in television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, streamed multimedia, etc., to identify the particular media being presented to viewers, listeners, users, etc. Such information can be valuable to advertisers, content providers, and the like.
Some watermarks also include timestamps to represent time information associated with the media in which the watermark is embedded. For example, the timestamps can represent a broadcast time indicating when the media was broadcast, an access time indicated when the media was accessed (e.g., downloaded, streamed, etc.), a creation time of the media indicating when the media was created, etc. Such timestamps can be used to associate monitored media with a particular media broadcast, a particular media access, a particular media version, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.